


kitty-cornered

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Tamamori loses a bet to Fujigaya and offers up Miyata as the terms.





	kitty-cornered

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (animal play).

Long after the fact, Miyata still won’t know what the bet was actually about. Knowing Fujigaya and Tamamori, it could have been anything. Those two are impossibly stubborn; it constantly amazes the other members how they get along so well, especially considering the early years of the group. But that seems to be ancient history as they walk into the meeting room all laughs—well, Fujigaya’s all laughs, while Tamamori’s just rolling his eyes and pretending to be irritated.

“Just admit that I _won_ ,” Fujigaya boasts importantly, though it’s probably only ten percent serious. “Is it that difficult?”

“Fine, fine.” Tamamori huffs, dropping his bag to the floor and standing up straight with his arms folded in displeasure. He sighs like Fujigaya is the most annoying creature on the planet and adds, “You won.”

Fujigaya cheers, flinging his arms around Tamamori and Miyata laughs at someone else being given that grossed-out face by Tamamori for once. Fujigaya’s smiling brightly like his entire day was just made by his victory, and Tamamori’s badly hidden smile tells Miyata that this may have been the intention all along. “So what do I win?”

The question seems to take Tamamori off guard, and he looks around the room flittingly until his eyes land on Miyata. “Miyacchi.”

“Eh?” both Fujigaya and Miyata exclaim, Miyata gaping at Tamamori while Fujigaya eyes Miyata contemplatively, like he’s sizing Miyata up for whatever he’s got planned for him.

“I didn’t realize Miyacchi was yours to give away,” Kitayama speaks up from the couch, his eyes still closed from his impromptu nap. “Something you want to tell us, Tama-chan?”

“No, pervert,” Tamamori replies, and Kitayama grins while Tamamori gives Miyata pleading eyes. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Miyata smiles. “Nope. I like spending time with Gaya-san.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Fujigaya continues to look at him. “You realize this means I own you for the night, right?”

Now Kitayama snorts, shaking his head as he rolls over and snuggles with his coat, and Miyata conveniently ignores Nikaido’s waggling eyebrows from across the room. “Tama-chan?” he tries, looking helplessly at Tamamori.

Tamamori sighs again and turns towards Fujigaya like a child being made to apologize. “ _Fine_ , don’t be mean to him. He doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t want to.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Fujigaya replies, but he’s smiling even brighter when he faces Miyata. “As soon as we’re all done here, your ass is mine.”

“You don’t need to get that specific,” Kitayama mutters into the back of the couch, and Fujigaya throws an empty water bottle at him.

The rest of the day is uneventful, at least until they go to pack up and Tamamori approaches him with devious eyes. “Hey,” he says conspiratorially, whispering so low that Miyata can barely hear him. “Gaya’s been kind of lonely lately, though he’ll never admit it. That’s why I made you the prize. You’re, like, infectious with happy. Try to cheer him up, will you?”

Miyata hears what he’s saying, but he can’t pass up an opportunity to troll. “Tama-chan thinks I’m a prize? I’m so flattered~”

“Ugh,” Tamamori scoffs, wrinkling up his nose as he turns away. “I’m so glad you’re someone else’s problem tonight.”

“I’ll miss you, too,” Miyata teases, then walks right over to Fujigaya, startling him when he notices. “Ready to go, Gaya-san?”

Something flashes in Fujigaya’s eyes as they flick downward for a fraction of a second before returning to Miyata’s. “Yeah.”

“Shall I take your bag?” Miyata asks, grinning brightly as he’s already pulling the bag from Fujigaya’s shoulders.

“Yeah, sure.” Fujigaya smirks a little. “Thanks.”

“I’m yours tonight,” Miyata says, and Fujigaya’s twitch doesn’t go amiss. “If there’s anything you want me to do, just say the word.”

“You seem overly excited about this,” Fujigaya says as they head outside, both pulling up their hoods and slipping on gloves. “You and Tama don’t have some kind of secret plan that’s going to end with me chained naked to my bed, is it?”

“If you end up like that, it will be because you told me to,” Miyata points out, and Fujigaya stops in his tracks. “What?”

“You shouldn’t talk like that,” Fujigaya says, looking straight ahead as he starts walking again, his pace much faster than before. “Someone might take advantage of you.”

Miyata has to jog to catch up with him. “If it’s Gaya-san, I’m okay with that.”

He expects Fujigaya to stop again, but all he does is slows down into a comfortable (albeit brisk) walk. The rest of the way to Fujigaya’s house is in silence, only the howl of the night winds and the chatter of surrounding people providing a backdrop of noise. It’s not that late when they arrive, so Miyata greets Fujigaya’s mother and youngest brother before following Fujigaya to his room.

Wordlessly Fujigaya flops onto his bed, landing right between the abundance of pillows and stretching out the tension of their long day. The front of his shirt rides up a little bit and Miyata’s eyes lock on the small strip of skin that’s exposed, then looks back up at Fujigaya’s face to find the other man staring right at him.

“Busted,” Fujigaya says quietly, letting out quite a bit of air as he turns onto his side and curls up. “I’m not much into giving directions, so do whatever you want.”

Miyata lifts an eyebrow. “Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want,” confirms Fujigaya, but he slings one of his arms over the row of pillows and makes a grabbing motion with his hand. “Just do it to me.”

“Lazy,” Miyata says, but he’s smiling and Fujigaya just shrugs. His heart flops a little at Fujigaya’s shameless plea for attention and crosses the room, covering Fujigaya’s outstretched hand with his as he settles in behind him, the only place there’s room for him. It’s incredibly comfortable, Fujigaya settling back against him and lacing their fingers together as he nudges at Miyata’s face with his head. “You’re like a cat.”

“Nyan,” Fujigaya offers, stretching his neck out in an obvious invitation, and he squirms when Miyata presses his lips to the dark skin. “Pet me right and I’ll purr.”

Miyata groans low in his throat as he unravels his fingers from Fujigaya’s, playing with the hem of his shirt as he slowly pulls it up his chest. “Tell me where.”

“Everywhere,” Fujigaya breathes, helpfully lifting his arms for Miyata to pull off his shirt. He rolls toward him and swats at Miyata’s hand that has fallen still. “I’m getting cold.”

In response, Miyata run his hand down Fujigaya’s side and watches him shiver. Nipples harden and Miyata brushes one with his fingers, sucking lightly on on Fujigaya’s neck when he jerks sharply. “Kitty is sensitive,” he whispers.

Fujigaya’s groan vibrates his lips, almost rumbling enough to be a purr. “Kitty hasn’t been played with in a while.”

His skin his hot under Miyata’s hand that splays on Fujigaya’s belly, drawing aimless patterns along his abdomen and just above his hips, where he’s blocked by a waistband. They’re just track pants—Miyata could easily untie them with one hand—but he’s not quite ready to move on yet. Instead he brings his hand back up Fujigaya’s chest, snagging the other nipple with his pinky and Fujigaya arches beautifully, his head remaining tilted back when Miyata continues to trace his collarbones and shoulders. Touching Fujigaya like this is so mesmerizing, tiny quivers underneath his fingertips that makes him want more. He feels it on his lips too, his mouth attached to Fujigaya’s neck with the scent of Fujigaya’s cologne all around him, drawing him closer.

Fujigaya leans up and rubs his nose against Miyata’s cheek, urging him away from his neck, and Miyata’s confused until soft lips capture his and a heavy arm loops around his shoulder, pulling him further down. For everything else he doesn’t do, Fujigaya makes up for it with his kissing, claiming Miyata’s mouth with his own and licking at his lips until they part for his tongue. It’s slow and deep and Miyata’s head spins from the force of it, the pressure of his touch growing until he’s groping at Fujigaya’s ribs, harshly rubbing a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, and the sound Fujigaya makes tickles Miyata’s tongue and goes straight into his pants.

“Gaya-san,” Miyata whispers between kisses, and Fujigaya hums in acknowledgement. “Do you have anything…”

All at once Fujigaya’s mouth stops moving, his eyes barely open as he lies back and breathes heavily. “In my drawer.”

Miyata nods and reluctantly pulls away from Fujigaya to retrieve a halfway rolled-up tube of lubrication and a condom. When he turns back to Fujigaya, the older man has settled onto his stomach, his lower half raised enough to be pointed and Miyata swallows hard. “You want it like this?”

“Ny _an_ ,” Fujigaya replies, arching his back and looking every bit like a cat in heat, and it’s hotter than any hiproll he’s ever done on stage. His track pants hug his ass and Miyata can’t get there fast enough, kneeling behind him and reaching around his waist to push them and his boxers down with both hands. He slides his hands up the backs of Fujigaya’s thighs on his way back up, spreading them even more as Fujigaya buries his face in a pillow that muffles his soft moans.

Miyata leans back, appreciating the sight of Fujigaya completely naked and bent over before him as he pulls off his own shirt and kicks off the rest. He covers Fujigaya’s back with his chest, his erection settling nicely between the cheeks of Fujigaya’s ass as they both gasp from the contact. Wrapping his arms around Fujigaya’s waist, he finds Fujigaya’s own cock hard and heavy, pulling another moan from Fujigaya when he takes it in his hand and strokes lightly.

“Good kitty,” Miyata says, pressing the words into the top of Fujigaya’s spine, and Fujigaya’s hips snap a little. “I know, I know. I’ll give you what you want, don’t worry.”

Fujigaya makes a growling noise that sounds both displeased and incredibly turned on, and Miyata rocks against him as he spreads lube onto his fingers. It’s easy to stretch him with as relaxed and aroused as he is, completely spoiled by Miyata’s hands and mouth as he pushes back against Miyata’s prodding. Miyata hits something inside him that has him jerking, near thrashing when he keeps applying pressure to it.

“Miyacchi,” Fujigaya whines, clear even through his pillow, and Miyata leans up to kiss just under his hairline. His skin is salty with sweat and Miyata groans as he fingers him faster, more than ready to feel those muscles tight and hot around his cock, but there’s something else he wants first.

“Hmm?” he says, a small surge of power curling around his spine at the way Fujigaya’s falling apart beneath him. “Does kitty want something else?”

Fujigaya’s next growl is more of a groan, which becomes a whine when Miyata removes his fingers and tears open the condom packet. “ _Miyacchi_.”

Miyata leans up to lick the shell of Fujigaya’s ear, feeling him shiver. “Tell me.”

“Kitty wants you to fuck him into the mattress,” Fujigaya hisses pointedly, reaching back to dig his nails into Miyata’s shoulder, and Miyata yelps at the pain. “Remember who’s serving whom here.”

Miyata just groans as he slathers more lube onto his length, then grabs Fujigaya by the hips and spreads his thighs even more with his knees. “Gaya-san,” he gasps as he pushes in, and Fujigaya abruptly lets go of him and wraps both arms around his pillow to drown his moans. “Oh.”

Fujigaya’s body comes to life then, pushing back faster than Miyata can thrust forward, taking him in even deeper and all Miyata can do is hold on. Once all the way in, he clutches onto Fujigaya’s shoulders, tasting more of his salty skin as his hands twine down Fujigaya’s arms. He feels incredibly close to the other man right now, aside from moving inside him, feeling his biceps contract and his back muscles tremble. Fujigaya’s hot all over, inside and out, and all Miyata can do is keep going, rolling his hips back and forth as the pressure accumulates within him, between them.

Miyata leans up to reach more of Fujigaya’s neck and suddenly Fujigaya’s back arches, his body clamping down on every inch of Miyata’s cock that makes him have to use more force to push through it. Now Fujigaya’s biting his pillow, pushing back even harder and Miyata’s not going to last much longer, reaching around Fujigaya’s waist to wrap shaky fingers around him. Fujigaya cries out even more at the quick, unapologetic way Miyata jerks him, and Miyata makes it until he feels the first hint of wetness on his thumb before losing it with a low moan that he directs into Fujigaya’s hair.

It’s only a little bit awkward as they both come down, Miyata slipping out of Fujigaya whose legs automatically stretch out beneath him. Fujigaya looks content to lay just like that for the rest of the night, but Miyata gathers what’s left of his energy and sneaks to the bathroom for a washcloth, making himself look marginally presentable in case any family members happened to be in the hallway. Fujigaya stirs as Miyata cleans him, staring at him with what looks like a lot of effort through the very narrow slits of his eyes as he rolls to the side and settles in next to him.

“You’re too good to me,” Fujigaya mumbles, and Miyata grins as he noses through Fujigaya’s pillow to find his mouth.

“Maybe I just really like cats,” Miyata replies, and Fujigaya shoves at him with a look of disgust as Miyata laughs so hard that the bed shakes.

(The next day, Tamamori will ask him how it went with waggly eyebrows and elbow nudges, then look confused when Miyata refuses to speak on account of the cat getting his tongue because “I didn’t know Gaya had a cat,” even when Fujigaya squeezes past them and offers a cute “nyan~” complete with paws.)


End file.
